


The Highwayman

by Sunhealer24



Category: Gravity Falls, The Highwayman - Alfred Noyes
Genre: Based on The Highwayman, Cannon Divergence, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Fluffyfest, Groping, Hope you're happy Jay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Smut, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Romantic Fluff, SO FLUFFY, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, because then I ruin popular poems, by Alfred Noyes, divergence from the poem, like really hard, probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees.The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas.The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,And the highwayman came riding, riding, riding. . .The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door.While Y/n waits for her love, Bill to come back from his theft in the night, a troop of redcoats are called to arrest him.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Reader, Bill Cipher/Reader, Dipper Pines/Reader, bill cipher x reader - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Highwayman

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the poem "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes, but it has more fluff to it because I think we all needed fluff after my last chapter of SBBCBR!

"Why don't you go to bed, Y/n? It's getting a little bit late." My father stood in the doorway, yawning. 

I turned away from my window to look to him. "I promise I will soon, I'm just waiting up for Bill. He said he'd be here tonight." 

The purple haired demon that I called my father smiled at me and stepped in to kiss me goodnight. He was Bill's closest friend and confidant, besides me, all others having been killed. "Alright. Just don't stay up too late. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Y/n." 

"Goodnight dad." I murmured as he left. I heard his bedroom door close and I turned back to my window, where a warm summer breeze was floating in from. The moon was beautiful tonight, and while I waited for Bill, I began to braid my hair. 

  
  
  


I heard hoofbeats, and I looked up just in time to see Bill dismount from his horse and tie it to a post outside. He looked up to my window and tipped his hat to me, and I rushed down into the courtyard to greet him. 

"Oh Bill. I thought you'd never come back." I murmured quietly as I nestled my head against his chest. The velvet of his vest was soft against my face and his breath tickled my skin. 

"Not come back to you? I wouldn't dream of it." He said in a husky voice. He picked me up and sat me on the back of his horse. "Now. I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to go rob a chariot tonight. I should be back before the morning light." He pressed a finger against my lips as I started to say something. "No. Just listen. If they delay me, if they stall me, it might take the entire day. So if that happens, I want you to watch for me by the moonlight. Please." He grabbed my hands tightly, but not so tight that it hurt. "Wait for me by the moonlight." 

He pressed his forehead against mine and kissed me softly. "I'll come to you by the moonlight, though Hell should bar the way." 

  
  
  


Dipper's stomach turned. Bill didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve Y/n, with her black hair and red lips. No. Bill didn't understand what love was. He was always gone, always lying, thieving, committing crimes, while Dipper sat there, loving Y/n. She just never realized it.

But he would finally take action. He would turn Bill in and then Y/n would be his. He listened to everything they said, he hissed quietly. Then he fell back onto a pile of hay in the stable, waiting until morning to get the soldiers. 

  
  
  


"But Bill. . . aren't you afraid you'll get caught?" I asked him. 

"Not when I have you to come back to." He replied gently. "I know what's at stake. This will be my last time, it will give me, give us, enough money to retire and live an honest life." 

"Bill, I love you." I told him, sliding off his horse's back. 

He picked me up and kissed me again. "I love you too. Now, you should be getting back to your room." 

I nodded, running back in as Bill untied and mounted his horse again. He stood up in the stirrups as I leaned out of my window. His fingers barely were able to brush mine. 

My hair was swept out by the wind as I had never finished braiding it, and I saw a light blush color his cheeks. He took a strand and held it to his lips, kissing it. "I love you." He told me, and then his horse was on the road that he had come from. 

  
  
  


I woke up the next morning at dawn, and he was not there. At lunch, when I was helping my father serve the patrons of the inn, he was not there. I began to despair, but I remembered what Bill had told me and kept my head up. 

In the evening, when the sun was setting, I was helping dad serve the later patrons their dinner and their alcohol. 

The door burst open and a redcoat leader ordered "Everyone out." Patrons scrambled to pay and grab their things and I hurried to clean the counter and head upstairs. "Not you." He said, and my eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. 

"Who runs this place?" The man asked when the inn was empty, ignoring my question. 

"My father and I do." I replied. The man nodded and then opened the door to let in several more redcoats. 

"Excuse me." My father said, appearing at the counter. "What is this about?" 

"This doesn't involve you." The man snapped. "Y/n, I need you to come with me." 

I trembled at how he knew my name, but with one look at him and a side glance at my helpless father, I knew better than to disagree. He and a few other redcoats escorted me upstairs. 

"Bind her." He ordered when we got to my room. "I don't care what you have to do, just do it." And he left.

One of the soldiers pulled out a musket and another some rope. "What a nice pair you have there. No wonder you managed to attract the most infamous robber in the country." The one with the rope snickered. 

He started tying me up and, even though I struggled, they were stronger than me. I started crying as one of them groped my breasts. 

"Don't worry about anything now, dear. You'll be joining him in a few hours anyway." I felt one of their hands on my thigh. 

"That's enough." A voice called out. "We need you to keep watch for Bill anyway." 

The men sighed and left, all except one, who pressed a chaste kiss against my lips. "Keep good watch for us, won't you?" He asked me, and then I was alone again, tied up, with a gun pointed at my heart.

I started crying, remembering Bill's words.  _ "I'll come to you by the moonlight, though Hell should bar the way."  _

But there was death at every window, and Hell at my dark window. There was no way that either of us would get out of this alive. 

I strained against the ropes, but the soldiers had done a good job. They held. I could only just barely move. 

If I wasn't getting out of this alive. . . I could almost touch the trigger. 

I strained for it for god knows how long until I heard the clock chime midnight and my finger grazed it. I was reminded for a fleeting second of last night when I had barely been able to reach Bill's hand from my window. 

No. Now was not the time for sentiment, for I could hear his horse's hoofbeats. I could see him on the crest of a hill in the distance. He drew nearer, galloping faster and faster. There was no doubt he could see me. 

The night was silent. Not a frog croaked, not a cricket chirped. All that was heard was my breath and his horse's hoofbeats. 

Now or never. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes wide. Then I squeezed them shut and pulled the trigger. I felt a blinding pain for one moment and then, nothing. 

  
  
  


Bill stopped. He had heard a gunshot. And now, Y/n was no longer at the window. Instead, there was an ashen figure hunched over with blood on the glass. 

Ice crystals gathered in the air as his horse snorted. He turned his horse around. Something was wrong, and he dared not go there tonight. 

In the morning, he happened to hear it from the word of a stable boy. How an inn keeper's daughter, the poor Y/n, had sacrificed herself for her lover. How the redcoats had come looking for him and how she had bravely warned him with her death. 

Bill couldn't be calmed. He spurred back towards the inn. He would avenge her or die trying. 

They say fifty redcoats died on the highway that day, trying to take down a single highwayman. Fifty redcoats and one stableboy named Dipper. 

  
  


With a heavy heart, Bill walked back into the inn's courtyard. He had killed them all, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't soothe the ache in his heart. 

The inn door had a sign on it ' **closed for the day.'**

He assumed Tad was also in mourning for his daughter, but when had a closed sign stopped him before? 

He walked into the inn, the small bell jingling and looked up at the empty place. It wasn't the same without her. "Tad?" He called.

"Up here. I thought you'd stop by." Came the response. Bill headed upstairs, a place he'd been many times before, to his friend's room. 

He opened that door as well to see three places set out at a small table. He looked up at his friend in slight confusion. "Care for some tea?" Tad asked him calmly.

"What-"

"Surprise." The door closed behind him and he turned around to see the familiar face of his lover. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but she pressed her finger against his lips, much like he had to her the night before.

"There are some advantages to your dad being a demon." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that everyone enjoyed this fluffiness! I did leave it a bit open if I ever wanted to come back for more fluff. 
> 
> I love you all! ❤️
> 
> PS: I have a discord server for my writing that you can join [here!](https://discord.gg/nUVdsT)


End file.
